


Pills

by LocalSarcasm



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston -Fandom
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Feels, Humor, Passion, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tom's girl finds an unmarked baggie of unmarked pills? Smut. That's what!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pills

**Author's Note:**

> While not trying to give too much away, I do have to mention, that this fic does contain mild drug use (although laced with attempts of humor).  
> While I don't condone the use of any drugs or narcotics, I found the idea somewhat interesting in this setting. Kids, please don't do drugs!  
> My own knowledge of said drug is very limited, so forgive me if you find the accuracy below par.

”Tom, do you have any clothes that need washing? I’m about to do a load of wash.” Lucy asked the freshly showered man as he finished drying up in the bathroom. She stood at the doorway to the bathroom, watching him dry his soaked body in all its naked glory.

“Yeah. Just dump everything in my gym bag into the washer.” he answered casually, drying off his body and continuing with his grooming routine. Tom had just come back from the gym, after training for his new film, gaining more muscle to bulk his lean body. Lucy didn’t mind the extra muscle though. She couldn’t hide the fact that she secretly enjoyed Tom’s large arms wrapping around her, feeling her up and down as he held her intimately when they were alone. And even though she knew that his current state wouldn’t last long due to Tom’s genetic inheritance as he called it, she would still enjoy every single minute of his beautiful, strong body.

 Coming back from her daydreaming, Lucy nodded to Tom through the bathroom mirror, continuing with her chore. She retrieved the large black gym bag that lay next to the bed, opening it and removing the contents piece by piece. First his sweatpants, shirt, water bottle, shoes and… “What?” she mumbled unintentionally as she found a small zip lock bag filled with the strangest pills she had ever seen.

 Rolling the small plastic bag in her hands, Lucy examined the contents with a sense of worry and curiosity, not understanding why Tom would be carrying pills in such a way. Not managing to determine what these small, diamond shaped pills where, Lucy decided to confront Tom.

 “Baby, what are these?” she asked curiously, hoping that even though he hadn’t told her about any medication he was currently taking, they still wouldn’t be anything serious or dangero-us. The last thing she wanted was to watch her man fall down the rabbit hole and get into trouble. He was physically at his peak. There was no need or purpose for any kind of medication whatsoever. So finding a bunch of weird looking pills, stored away in his gym bag, was certainly cause for curiosity.

 Tom directed his gaze to her face through the mirror, his expression turning into one of horror as he recognized the unmarked bag in Lucy’s hands. “Shit…” he mumbled, turning around and slowly walking towards her.

 “What are these?” she repeated with concern, trying to find any kind of a hold on the situation. She searched Tom’s eyes, begging to know what was going on. “These don’t look like vitamins, Tom.”

 “They aren’t.” he said simply, sighing calmly. “You weren’t supposed to find those.”

 “Oh god, what are they?” she panicked at his reply.

 Grabbing one of her arms gently, Tom guided her into the bedroom and next to the bed. “Sit down, love.” Tom, still only wearing a towel on his hips, paced in front of her in thought, before giving up and sitting down and running his hands through his damp hair as he pondered the way to tell her the origins of the pills.

 “Is everything alright?” she asked, grabbing a hold of his hand and caressing it with soothing strokes, trying to help him start.

 Tom sighed loudly this time, a slight blush creeping up his chest and face. “It’s nothing serious, I promise.”

 “Please Tom, tell me what those pills are about.” she begged, turning towards him. “Are they illegal? Are they dangerous?” she peeped, unsure if she really wanted to know. Lucy absentmindedly ran her hands on top of her jean covered thighs, calming herself as she waited for Tom to explain his reasons for having the bag in his possession in the first place. “So…? What are they? And why are they in a bag and not in a box like normal pills?”

 Tom huffed and stuttered, trying to find the right words to tell her. “I can’t tell you. It’s too embarrassing for me.”

 “Of course you can tell me!” she exclaimed, wondering where this sudden burst of shyness came from. “Please… I want to know.”

 Tom turned to her, looking deep into her eyes and subtly gulping before starting, “They are Sildenafil citrate –pills.”

 Lucy raised her eyebrow in question, not understanding what that meant. “You know, sildenafil…? For erectile dysfunction.” he continued slightly aggravated due to his embarrassment.

 Lucy scrunched her brow, still questioning what he was getting at. “It’s fucking Viagra, ok?!” he raised his voice in frustration, leaning his head on his hands that were perched up on his bare knees.

 Lucy watched with shock as Tom hid his face in shame. The poor man must have felt so embarrassed. Lucy couldn’t help but smile at the adorable goof, breathlessly giggling at her more than able bodied partner, who didn’t need any medication for such issues.

 “Viagra? I thought they were blue?” she giggled, looking at the bag more closely.

 “They’re laced with a tiny bit of ecstasy. The E gave it a different color.” he groaned.

 Lucy was shocked by his emission. “I can’t believe you have ecstasy.” she said more intrigued, now that she analyzed the bag more carefully. “You don’t need Viagra, Tom.” she laughed at the absurd thought, sliding her hand on his bare back, sliding it up and down his spine to try and get him out of his shell, comforting him in the awkward situation. “You are more than able to please me in bed, and…” she paused, scooting behind him to massage his upper back and shoulders, kissing the back of his neck sweetly, “you seem to always have plenty of vigor to go on for ages. Why on earth would you think you needed this crap?”

 Tom groaned, leaning back to her touch and enjoying her lovely kisses and nuzzles at the back of his neck. “I don’t know. I just…” he sighed, closing his eyes.

 Lucy spread kisses from his neck to his jaw and up the side of his face, circling her arms around him and stroking his chest, waiting for him to continue. “What’s wrong baby?” she cooed.

 “Am I enough for you?” he asked seriously, looking straight ahead with a deep stare, waiting for her answer to his serious question. Lucy could see the doubt in the poor man’s face as she looked from behind him.

 She smiled at him sweetly, hugging his back with a firm grip as she held him close to her chest. “You’re more than enough for me, baby. You can be so strong and masculine at times, taking full control of everything. It gets me so hot.” she whispered seductively in his ear, gently licking the outer shell and nibbling on his lobe. Tom moaned quietly as he listened to her whispers, his eyes rolling to the back of his head with every breath she exhaled near his ear. “And sometimes you are so gentle and graceful, like a dancer. Everything always feels so good and so perfect.”

 Tom turned his head back to look at his love, smiling at her comforting words. Lucy smiled back, her eyes expressing complete sincerity, telling him exactly what he needed to hear at this precise moment. “I love you.” he said, kissing along her forearm that was bent on top of his arm. “I guess I’m just acting a bit silly.”

 “Yes you are.” Lucy agreed in a teasing matter, making them both burst out laughing. “There’s nothing wrong with you or your skills in bed, you silly, silly man. Where did you even get those?”

 “At the gym. Ben gave them to me.”

 “BENEDICT GAVE YOU VIAGRA?!” Lucy yelled out in shock, bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

 “Don’t laugh.” Tom scolded her, trying hard not to laugh at the absurdity himself. “Apparently he has a bit of a problem. He’s not exactly young like us anymore, so we need to stay mindful and respectful.”

 “Oh absolutely.” Lucy agreed, putting on a straight face. “Mums the word. Not a single peep from me.” she played along, nodding in compliance as she desperately tried to hold a stern look, but ultimately failing miserably, pulling Tom down with her in a roaring laughter.

 “Come on…” she kissed him on the lips sweetly, “Put some clothes on and let’s go make some dinner.”

  

* * *

 

 “…I mean, what would motivate you to even think you needed them?” Lucy asked casually as the two stood around the kitchen, both of them contributing to the dinner they were creating for the evening. “Was it something you had been thinking about for a while, or did it just come up in conversation…?”

 Tom popped a small cherry tomato into his mouth as he sliced the ingredients for their salad, contemplating his reasoning for the pills. “I don’t know. Ben mentioned that he was using them to better his performance in bed, and we just went from there. It wasn’t really something that I had considered, but he did recommend them.”

 Lucy looked up from the sauce she was currently stirring in front of her, listening intently at his response. "You shouldn’t feel pressured by your friends, Tom.” she warned.

 “I know. In a way, I guess I was just curious to see whether or not there really was a difference. But, it’s all over now. No sense in thinking about it anymore.”

 Lucy watched him continue with his assembling of the salad, wondering how the day’s conversation would affect their sex life after this. The wheels in her head processed the daunting idea, that maybe Tom wasn’t happy with their bedroom activity. She felt a sense of uneasiness about the situation, wondering if she could come up with new tricks to spice up their fun time.

 “Are they even safe? With the ecstasy and all…” she asked, making Tom lift up his head and gaze towards her. “I mean, you’re still young and virile. Isn’t Viagra marketed for older men or people with issues getting it up?”

 “Ben assured me that there isn’t _that_ much E in them, that it would cause any major problems. The worst that could happen, would probably be a massive hard on for the next four or five hours with a constant need to fuck.” he joked, continuing with his chopping.

 Lucy nodded, returning to her thoughts.

 

* * *

  

“You wait here.” Lucy said with a wink as she stood up from the dinner table after their supper. “I’ve got a surprise I made earlier.”

 Walking around the corner to the kitchen, she removed the overly sweet cake from the fridge that she had prepared earlier, plating it and decorating it with delicious berries for them to enjoy for dessert. She meticulously assembled both pieces, feeling proud of her accomplishment. Admiring her work, she searched for the dessert forks, and as she found them, she accidentally dropped one of them to the floor.

 Bending down and piking the dropped fork off the floor, she noticed the discarded bag of Viagra in the trash bin in front of her. Her mind couldn’t help but wonder ‘what if…’. Lucy looked around her, making sure Tom didn’t see what she was about to do with said bag.

 She carefully lifted the bag from the trash and opened the Ziploc, removing one single pill before throwing the bag back into the trash. She grabbed the mortar and pestle from the corner of one the counters, crushing the pill into a fine dust and mixing it into Tom’s dessert. “He’s going to kill me.” she whispered to herself, wondering if this was a good idea afterwards.

 Fortunately for her, Tom didn’t see a difference in how one of his favorite desserts usually tasted or looked. He enjoyed every bit of it in fact, complementing his love’s prowess in the art of baking.

 Within 45 minutes though, Tom started shifting in his seat as the two laid on the couch watching late night tv. Tom pulled on the collar of his t-shirt, feeling rather flushed and slightly winded.

 “You ok baby?” Lucy asked as she noticed him shifting uncomfortably.

 “Yeah, fine. Probably had a bit too much red wine.” he commented, before looking at the woman who was currently laying as the little spoon in front of him. The sight of her curious face with her wide eyes and beautiful lips coupled with her thick backside curving right along his groin, instantly increased his breathing. He felt his cock twitch in his suddenly too tight jeans, feeling instantly very aroused right out of nowhere.

 “You sure? You look a bit flushed.” she said, sitting up next to him on her knees.

 Tom nodded slowly, looking at his gorgeous woman like he was a dying man in search of water. His eyes were half lidded, looking at her with pure lust as his mouth dried due to his heavy breathing. Tom slowly turned to her in his spot, bringing both his legs up on the couch like an animal ready to pounce.

 “Tom?” Lucy asked, slowly leaning her back away to the arm of the couch as he inched closer to her. Tom crawled on his hands and knees towards her, a wide, menacing grin quickly forming on his lips. “You ok?” Lucy continued, bracing her hands on the couch, unable to move backwards anymore.

 Instead of answering, Tom finally pounced on top of her, in-between her thighs. Looking straight down at her, he grinned deviously, watching intently at her as he locked her in place and trapped her between his arms.

 “You little minx. This is your doing, isn’t it?” he snarled, gaining him a soft nod. “Well… Since you started this little game, you’re going to have to finish it.”

 To Lucy’s surprise and shock, Tom quickly got off of her and lifted her up and over one of his shoulders, smacking her plump jean covered ass as he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Even though surprised by the effect of that one pill had on her usually calm and collected man, she definitely enjoyed the caveman that had suddenly emerged.

 Lucy yelped in surprise as he smacked her every so often, moaning afterwards at the slight tingle. The sudden heat between her thighs became maddening. Lucy tried crossing her legs, rubbing her thighs together to try and create any kind of blissful friction, but with no luck.

 Tom soon stopped at the foot of the bed and plopped Lucy down, making her bounce on the springy bed. Without any time to lose, Tom grabbed her legs and dragged her ass to the end of the bed, parting them to step closer to her jeans’ button and fly. He hastily opened them and pulled them off her legs, leaving her lying on the bed with only her tank top, bra and thong.

 Lucy screamed with delight as he dived in again, this time to remove the tiny bit of cloth shielding his ultimate goal. “Stay still.” he warned sternly, tugging off his shirt and kneeling down on the floor between her spread legs. Lucy nodded, biting her lip as she watched him go down, knowing full well what he was about to do.

 “Already wet. Lovely.” he mumbled, parting her sensitive lips and massaging his thumbs up and down her slit, spreading her leaking juices around. He started with a gentle tease at her nub, rolling and flicking it in sync with his other finger that entered soaked tunnel.

 “Oh…” Lucy moaned, closing her eyes in enjoyment, letting him take the lead. Tom watched closely at her reaction, confident in continuing with the next step.

 He pulled his finger from her, bringing both hands to her plump outer lips and opening her up to him completely. Lucy gasped for air as she felt his tongue lick up and down her slick slit, teasing her sensitive petals. She couldn’t help but grasp at the back of his hair, but Tom didn’t seem to mind. He kept swirling his tongue in fast strokes. Up and down, left and right, sucking and massaging like she was the tastiest of meals.

 Finally he zoned in and sucked and sucked on her quivering clit, stimulating her until she thrashed her hips wildly, grasping at his hair and crying with blissful pleasures. “Yes. Yes. Oh my god.” she moaned and cried, feeling the maddening pressure rise. “So close baby.”

 Tom looked up to watch her writhe under his ministrations. He growled slightly, the vibrations tingling and resonating throughout her body. Once more he added a finger into her, pumping it with steady strokes, massaging the exact spot he knew would make her fall.

 “Come for me, love.” he said, adding another finger and continuing his suckling, bringing her to the brink.

 Lucy grasped at the blankets she laid upon, breathing rapidly as her thighs quivered, readying her for her high. She finally moaned loudly in euphoria, her eyes rolling back into her head as she thrashed her hips. Tom did his best to try and hold her down without hurting her, but ultimately letting her buck her pretty little flower against his tongue.

 After her thrashing subsided and she relaxed against the sheets, Tom lifted off of her, wiping his juice covered mouth with the back of his hand. Smiling to himself, he watched at the heaving woman only a few inches away from him, very pleased with his own work.

 Feeling very uncomfortable in the confined trousers that held his raging hard on, Tom rose from the floor, taking off his shirt and jeans. Pulling down his boxers, his straining cock twitched with want. The red tip oozed with pre-cum, waiting to be devoured on.

 “Don’t pass out on me now,” he warned “we’re going to be at it for a while.”

 Lucy groaned satisfied with the promise. She brought her hand between her thighs and locked them around her hand, gently massaging her stimulated nub as she watched Tom slowly stroke himself in front of her. She bit her lip at his comment, giggling seductively as she lifted her legs up in front of him, letting him see her tight pussy as she rubbed her clit in circles, enticing him to continue.

 Tom snickered at her presenting herself so shamelessly. “Come now, love, turn around for me. Let me see that gorgeous ass.”

 Lucy did as he wished, turning around on the foot of the bed and swayed her hips left to right, teasing him. Tom laughed breathlessly at her swaying, walking up to her and admiring the perfect roundness of her ass, slapping the two globes with resonating smacks and making her moan.

 He positioned himself behind her, holding onto one of her hips with his hand as the other spread her leaking juices up and down with his cock. “Fucking hell, you’re always so tight.” he groaned satisfied as he pushed in slowly, making her slightly moan. He waited for only a second to let her get used to him, before pulling back and re-entering her with a hard thrust, making her shift forward slightly.

 With each new thrust, Tom kept bucking into her harder and with abandon, the sound of their coupling echoing in the room as his skin slapped against hers. Lucy moaned unintelligible words as he took her from behind, leaning her head down against the sheets as she could only hold on and take the exquisiteness of his merciless thrusts.

 Tom kept staring down with pure unadulterated lust at the mischievous minx. He watched as her breasts swung with each thrust of his hips, making his jaw slack with the hypnotic movement. Her loud moaning soon brought him back from his haze with new vigor. “Fuck!” he panted loudly. “You feel so good.”

 And before she knew it, Tom had pulled away and flipped her around onto her back and scooted her up in the middle of the bed, before crawling on top of her. He held her thighs obscenely wide before pushing back in and continuing with the punishing pace he left off.

 “TOM! Don’t stop… please, please don’t stop.” she begged wantonly, lifting her legs high up in the air before Tom grabbed them again and leaned them on top of his shoulders.

 “You want this?” he teased, “You want this hard cock… fucking your tight little cunt all night?” he continued, panting heavily with each smack of his hips.

 Lucy nodded frantically, trying to keep up with the carnal act. “I want you so much, baby. I want you to fucking come inside me. mark me. make me yours.”

 “You are mine!” he snarled with gritted teeth, leaning on his arms on either side of her head and bucking harder and harder until she was sure she would have slight aches the following morning. Tom moved one of his hands to her smooth mound, thumbing her pearly clit with urgency, making Lucy buck and thrash with the excessive stimulation until she couldn’t handle anymore.

 He watched with a furrowed brow as her eyes fell into the back of her skull, unable to do much of anything than groan with the violent spasms that her body insisted upon. The vice like grip was maddening around his dick. He paused just for a second or two, allowing him to gather himself or else he would have fallen into abyss with her, which he wasn’t quite ready to go to.

 He slowly and gently began thrusting again, the evidence of her release leaking out of her as he pulled back after each of his new thrusts. “Oww… gently, gently.” she moaned, grasping at his chest as she was still sensitive.

 Tom leaned lower, laying his chest on top of her and bracing his arms around her, cradling her still heaving and trembling body. He kissed her face tenderly as he made tiny thrusts into her, “you’re so beautiful when you come, my love.” he whispered against her ear, continuing with his small kisses and tiny licks across her sweaty neck and face.

 As Lucy settled down from her high, she pulled against Tom’s ass, coaxing him to continue with his earlier administrations, for which he gladly obliged. But this time, his thrusts weren’t laced with animalistic passion. No, this time he took his sweet time and cherished her beautiful body and soul, moaning and panting against her sweet lips every time he hunched on top of her tired body.

 Feeling oh so close to his own release, he snaked his hand back to her clit, wishing to bring her down a second time. “I can’t baby. It’s too much.” she cried as he relentlessly frigged her tiny button.

 “Yes you can. Just one more, you can do it.” he assured her, quickening the pace of his hips and thumb.

 The overabundance of stimulation mixed with the erotic panting next to her ear, was enough to finally push her off the ledge into her second orgasm, bringing Tom finally down with her. He groaned with the release of his seed deep inside her, bucking gently as he hunched over her for a last time, lying down next to her in a heap of sweat and breathy huffs.

 The two lay side by side for a minute in silence as they tried catching their breaths, letting all the endorphins run through their bodies with pure satisfaction.

 “Well that was interesting.” Lucy smiled after a few minutes, looking very pleased at the man next to her. “How do you feel?”

 Tom groaned happily, his hand sliding up and down his lover’s sweaty thigh affectionally. “Very satisfied, thank you.”


End file.
